


When You Know

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: That's A Long Ass Ride [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Love them, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Yoonoh and Dongyoung already know, but its okay.





	When You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a lot of inspiration on this one either, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Feel free to guess which pairing is next!

Yoonoh is nineteen when the name appears on his wrist. He knows who it is already, but it's okay. It's nice to have confirmation.

Dongyoung is twenty when the name appears on his wrist. He knows who it is already, but it's okay. It's nice to know for sure.

Yoonoh read somewhere that some people automatically know when they meet their soulmate, and he can't say it's not true. The minute he met Dongyoung, he knew immediately that they were destined to be together, name or no name. So it was easy to get used to being with the elder, whether they had each other's names inked into their skin or not.

"You look deep in thought." Dongyoung comments, sliding into bed next to Yoonoh. "What are you thinking about?"

"You, like always." Yoonoh chuckles, leaning in for a kiss that Dongyoung grants.

"You're so cheesy." He laughs, pulling away only to lean back in.

"Only for you." Yoonoh grins, sliding a hand through Dongyoung's hair. The elder grabs his hand and looks at the characters on his wrist, smiling. "Your writing is pretty." Yoonoh says softly.

"I can't say the same for yours." Dongyoung laughs, holding out his own wrist.

"Don't laugh." Yoonoh pouts, covering Dongyoung's wrist.

"Sorry." Dongyoung smiles, leaning down and kissing the back of Yoonoh's hand. "How was practice?" He asks, finally laying down and resting his head on Yoonoh's chest.

"It was good. I like the song." Yoonoh smiles, kissing the top of Dongyoung's head.

"I know you do."

Dongyoung thought having anyone be in multiple units was stupid, but Yoonoh was excited to be with the '127 group' so Dongyoung accepted it and moved on. He felt bad for Minhyung, being in all three units and being so drastically changed from maknae to oldest in a split second.

"Now what are you thinking about?" Yoonoh chuckles, gently playing with Dongyoung's hair.

"You, of course." The elder chuckles, glancing up at Yoonoh. He smiles and leans in for another kiss, keeping it closed but no less passionate.

\----

"When mine happened, it hurt." Taeyong pouts, leaning into Ten. Yoonoh laughs and does the same to Dongyoung, smiling up at him.

"I didn't really feel anything." Yuta says, shrugging at Sicheng.

"Me either." The younger shrugs back.

"It was really pleasant." Yoonoh finally comments, looking down at his wrist. "It felt, almost like I was complete once I had it."

"Mine hurt like a bitch." Ten says and the table erupts into laughter. "I was six! You know how freaked out you are when your thigh starts burning in the middle of math!?" Most of the table shakes their heads.

"I know." Hansol says, smiling at Youngho on his left. The younger laughs and scoots closer, wrapping his arm around Hansol's waist. "Except I was eight."

"I was seven." Youngho chuckles, still grinning at Hansol.

"Get a room, you two." Ten shoves Hansol's shoulder and everyone laughs, including the couple. Yoonoh looks up at Doyoung and smiles, leaning in for a kiss when the elder looks at him.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"Nothing. Just wanted to kiss you." Yoonoh shrugs.

"Okay." Dongyoung laughs, leaning in for another kiss.

"Yah! Young eyes!" Taeil jokes, covering Minhyung's eyes.

"Oh like he and Jaemin haven't done worse." Yoonoh rolls his eyes.

"Excuse you, Jaemin and I have done nothing." Minhyung protests, crossing his arms and leaning back against the seat.

"Not for lack of trying though, right?" Youngho grins, making Minhyung's face flush bright red. Everyone else laughs again and Minhyung pouts, getting up and walking up the stairs.

"How come you covered his eyes but let Donghyuck be?" Taeyong asks, glancing at the youngest.

"He's too far away." Taeil laughs, shaking his head. "Or else I would've."

"Hey." Dongyoung whispers in Yoonoh's ear. "I love you." Yoonoh smiles and looks up at him, nodding.

"I love you too." He giggles, pecking Dongyoung's lips.


End file.
